I Was Hoping Not To See You Again
by ImAGleek5
Summary: One- Shot Blaine and Kurt got to McKinely for there first year but when the bullying gets to bad for Blaine, his parents make him go to Dalton. Kurt had always wanted to get into Blaine's pants but Blaine left before it could happen. 3 Years later and Kurt is at NAYDA unpacking his things when Blaine walks through the door. They are now roommates. What will happen between them


**I Was Hoping Not To See You Again. **

Kurt Hummel is a 17 year old high school graduate getting ready to start his first year at NYADA. He was excited to say the least and looking forward to a fresh start here in New York. He had always been kind of a bad boy during high school, and he was truly looking to change that. But one thing is for sure he would never forget was a perfect, curly haired, hazel eyed boy from school that always seemed to take his breath away. Of course Kurt never told Blaine Anderson that, Kurt was too busy being a dick and trying to get into Blaine's pants. He missed the innocent blushes that could creep onto Blaine's face or when he didn't think Kurt was paying attention, he would glance over at him with a small smile.

But after freshman year, Blaine left McKinley and transferred to Dalton. At McKinley, Blaine was getting bullied on a daily basis and he hack it anymore so his parents did something about it.

That was the last time that Kurt ever saw Blaine Anderson.

0o0

Burt Hummel had just dropped off the rest of Kurt's things to his dorm room. Kurt was busy unpacking his things and putting stuff where it belonged. He was starting to wonder who is roommate was going to be and hoping that they at least had a few things in common. But that would have to wait because they weren't here yet.

Kurt was placing stuff under his bed when he heard the door open. In walked a short curly hair boy with the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen. Kurt just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Blaine…?"

Blaine snapped his head in the direction of the voice.

"K…Kurt?"

"Yeah it's me! It's been so long. How have you been?"

He stared at him in disbelief, before taking a few steps to place his bag on the empty bed.

"I've been well. Yeah it has been a while hasn't it? Ever since I left to go to Dalton which, in my opinion, was the best move I made."

"Well I'm glad to hear that… you should unpack and we could maybe go and grab some coffee and really catch up." He said with a small smile.

"Okay, sounds good." Blaine replied.

0o0

It had been 6 months since Blaine and Kurt became roommates and Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He had feelings for Blaine and he didn't know what to do. What if Kurt told him and he just thought that it was another way of trying to get into his pants like he tried to do back in high school? But Kurt hadn't been giving him a reason to think that. For the past 6 months Kurt had been perfect…not hitting on him once, although they had been cuddling recently while they watched movies on the computer. It's nice.

0o0

After another night of cuddling, they both agreed to go to bed, but Kurt couldn't make himself. A moment ago he had moved just right and his cock had rubbed up against Blaine. So now Kurt was as hard as a rock because of his thoughts of Blaine. Great.

He made sure that Blaine was really asleep before he took his hand and trailed it under his sweat pants and boxers. He takes a firm hold of his cock and started to stroke it, letting little whimpers escape his lips. He doesn't want to be too loud because then Blaine will wake up and _talk about embarrassing_.

He continued to stroke his cock letting _"Blaine…fuck"_ slip from his lips. He was getting so close. He stroked faster and harder. He was too far gone to hear that Blaine had gotten out of his bed and laid down in Kurt's. Blaine leaned in close to his ear and whispered. "I want to know what you taste like"

Kurt looked over and looked at Blaine like he had seen a ghost.

"If-if you want to…don't feel like you have too."

Blaine didn't even bother with a reply as he got up on his knees, pulling Kurt's sweat pants and underwear down more, just looking for a second.

"You're so big Kurt."

And with that, Blaine leaned down and took all of Kurt into his mouth.

"Fuck Blaine _shit._"

Blaine bobbed his head up and down taking in as much of Kurt's cock as he could, making sure to lick up the pre-cum that was at the tip of his penis. Blaine relaxed his throat and hollowed out his cheeks, taking Kurt all the way in until he could feel Kurt touch the back of his throat. Kurt bucked his hips up at the feeling.

"I'm not going to last much longer."

Blaine pulled off and licked his lips.

"Kurt I want to fuck you so bad. For the past 6 months that's _all_ I've been thinking about. I jerk myself raw in the shower every morning just thinking about having my cock inside of your perfect ass."

Kurt leant over taking something out of his bedside drawer and handing it to Blaine. It's a condom and lube.

"I've wanted that too."

Blaine takes the lube and condom from Kurt, placing the condom on the bed. He takes the lube and squirts some into his hand before placing it back on the bed. Blaine begins to stretch Kurt out gently with his fingers and soon enough Kurt is trying to fuck himself on three of his fingers.

He gets the idea and pulls his fingers out, tearing open the condom and putting it on, making sure to add more lube to it.

He lined himself up with Kurt's entrance and pushes in slowly.

"Oh Kurt you feel so much better than I had imagined." Blaine garbled as he thrust into Kurt.

"Blaine _harder_ please. I want to be able to feel you inside of me tomorrow."

"Fuck Kurt after I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk for a week. I'll make sure of that." Blaine growled, as he began to thrust faster and harder.

Kurt leaned up and connected their lips, it was all teeth and tongue and messy but both boys didn't seem to care. While they battled for dominance, Blaine took his hand and grabbed a hold of Kurt's cock and started to stroke it.

"Fuck yes _yes _Blaine fuck me so hard baby. I've wanted this for so long."

"Me too…ever since I started at…McKinley."

"Fuck I'm going to cum Kurt so fucking hard inside of you."

Two more thrusts and strokes they both found themselves coming. Blaine slowed down his thrusts as they rode out their orgasms together. Blaine finally pulled out of Kurt and took the condom off and tied it, throwing it in the trash can, while Kurt took a tissue and wiped himself up. Blaine saw that there was a little spot of cum on his hand from Kurt and he took his hand to his mouth and licked it up.

"God, are you trying to make me hard again?" Kurt asked.

Blaine just laughed and shook his head no. Blaine went back into Kurt's bed and pulled the blanket over them both.

"Goodnight Kurt." He said kissing his forehead.

"Night Blaine."


End file.
